yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
MKK/75-100
Madde 75 - Bürhan ile sâbit olan şey ıyânen sabit gibidir. Madde 76 - Beyyine müdde'î için ve yemîn münkir üzerinedir. MC. MC/1461, MC/1463, MC/1613, MC/1817, MC/1818, MC/78, MC/79.; TMK. 6, 28, 157]], 185.; TBK 42/1, 55/1, 103/11. Bu madde, isbât yükünün dağıtımı konusunda Hz. Peygamberin bir hadisine dayanan genel kuralı ifade etmektedir. (Ali Haydar, Mecelle Şerhi„ 1/161 vd.) Madde 77 — Beyyine hilâf-ı zâhiri isbât için ve yemîn aslı ibkâ içindir. MC. 8, 9, 11, 77, 81, 403, 967, 1774. Madde 78 - Beyyine hüccet-i müteaddiye ve ikrâr hüccet-i kâsıradır. MC. 80, 81, 1384, 1572, 1642, [[MC/1676|1676.; HUMK. 236, 254, 299. Madde 79 - Kişi ikrârıyla muaheze olunur. MC. 79, 81, 1127, 1573, 1575, 1588, 1632, 1654. Madde 80 — Tenâkuz ile hüccet kalmaz, lâkin mütenâkızın aleyhine olan hükme halel gelmez. Meselâ, şehidler şahâdetlerinden rücû' ile tenâkuz etdiklerinde şahâdetleri hüccet olmaz, lâkin evvelki şahâdetleri üzerine kâdî hükmetmiş ise bu hüküm dahi bozulmayıp mahkumunbihi şahidlerin tazmin etmesi lazım gelir. MC. 78, 90, 1729, 1730. Madde 81 — Asıl sâbit olmadığı halde fer'in sâbit olduğu vardır. Meselâ, bir kimse filanın filana şu kadar kuruş deyni vardır, ben dahi kefilim dese ve asil'in inkârı üzerine dâ'in iddi'â etse meblağ-ı mezburu kefilin vermesi lazım gelir. MC. 78, 1632. Madde 82 — Şartin sübûtu indinde ana muallak olan şeyin sübûtu lazım olur. MC. 83, 84, 408, 494, 623, 1456, 1584.; TMK/2. Madde 83 — Bi-kaderi'l-imkân şarta mürâat olunmak lâzım gelir. MC. 82, 84, 186, 187, [[MC/189|189, 287, [[MC/398|398, 468, 474, 777, 813, 884, 1073, 1166, 1420, 1337, 1402, 1561.; TMK. 2. Madde 84 - Va'dler suver-i ta'lîki iktisâ ile lazım olur. Meselâ, sen bu malı filan adama sat, eğer akçesini vermez ise ben veririm dese ve malı alan akçeyi vermese bu va'di eden kimsenin akçeyi vermesi lazım gelir. MC. 82, 83, 623. Madde 85 — Bir şeyin nefi zamânı mukâbelesindedir. Yani, bir şey telef olduğu takdirde hasârı kime âit ise anın zamanında demek olup ol kimsenin bu vechile zamanı ol şey ile intifâ'a mukâbil olur. Meselâ, hıyar-ı ayb ile reddolunan bir hayvanı müşteri kullanmış olmasından dolayı bâyi' ücret alamaz. Zira kablen-redd telef olaydı hasarı müşteriye ait olacaktı. MC. 86, 87, 88, [[MC/236|236, 344, 393, 891, 903. Madde 86 - Ücret ile zamân müctemi' olmaz. MC. 85, 87, 88, 416, 469, 511, 536, 545, 548, 551, 596. Madde 87 - Mazarrat menfa'at mukâbelesindedir. Yani, bir şeyin menfa'atına nâil olan anın mazarratına da mütehammil olur. MC, 85, 86], 88, 292, 1073. 1152, 1308, 1316, 1319, 1324, 1327, 1328. Madde 88 - Külfet ni'mete ve nümet külfete göredir. MC. 85, 86, 87. Madde 89 - Bir fiilin hükmü fâiline muzâf kılınır ve mücbir olmadıkça âmirine muzaaf kılınmaz. MC 90, 92, 93, 95, 9. Kizp, 293. Madde 90 - Mübâşir yani bizzat fâil ile mütesebbib müctemi' oldukda hükm ol fâile muzaf kılınır. Meselâ. birinin tarîk-i âmmda kazmış olduğu kuyuya diğeri, birinin hayvanını ilkâ ile itlâf ezse o zâmin olup kuyuyu hafr eden kimseye zamân lâzım gelmez. MC. 89, 91. 92 193, 922, 1828; TCK 52, 6467.; TBK. 41, vd. Madde 91 - Cevâz-ı şer'i zamâna münâfi olur. Meselâ, bir adamın kendi mülkünde kazmış olduğu kuyuya birinin hayvanı düşüp telef olsa zamân lazım gelmez. MC 92, 93, 796, 798, 822, 224, 875, 924, 1075, 1192.; TCK. 52, 64-67, 78, 49-51. Madde 92 - Mübâşir müteammid olmasa da zâmin olur. MC. 91, 93. 912, 913. 926; 41 vd. Madde 93 - Mütesebbib müteammid olmadıkça zâmin olmaz. MC. 91, 93, 913, 924; TBK 41 Madde 94 -Hayvanâtın kendiliğinden olarak cinâyet ve mazarratı hederdir. MC. 81, 929, 931, 932. 933.939.: Madde 95 - Gayrın mülkünde tasarrufla emretmek bâtıldır. MC. 96, 97, 125, 657, 1007, 1510.: TEK. 411, 413.; 900 vd. Madde 96 - Bir kimsenin mülkünde anın izni olmaksızın âhar bir kimsenin tasarruf etmesi câiz değildir. MC, 27, 45, 95, 97, 365.446*799, 857, 919, 1075, 1078, 1079, 1459, 1546. Madde 97 - Bilâ-sebeb-i meşrü' birinin malını bir kimsenin ahz eylemesi câiz olmaz. MC. 95, 96, 369, [MC/891y, MC/889.; TMK. 2.; TBK 61, 41 Madde 98 - Bir şeyde sebeb-i temellükün tebeddülü ol şeyin tebeddülü makâmına kâimdir. MC. 255, 869. Madde 99 — Kim ki bir şeyi vaktinden evvel isti'câl eyler ise mahrûmiyetle mu'âteb olur. TMK. 285-286.; TCK. 343, 477. Madde 100 — Her kim ki kendi tarafından tamam olan şeyi nakz etmeğe sa'y ederse sa'yi merduttur. MC. 19, 356, 368, 616, 898, 1658.; TMK. 3-4. ● Article 75. A thing established by proof is equivalent to a thing established by ocular inspection. ● Article 76. EVIDENCE IS FOR HIM WHO AFFIRMS; THE OATH FOR HIM WHO DENIES. ● Article 77. The object of evidence is to prove what is contrary to appearance; the object of the oath is to ensure the continuance of the original state. ● Article 78. Evidence is proof affecting third person; admission is proof affecting the person making such admission only. ● Article 79. A person is bound by his own admission. ● Article 80. Contradiction and proof are incompatible; but this does not invalidate a judgement given against the person contradicting. Example:- Witnesses contradict themselves by going back upon the evidence they have given. Such evidence is not proof; but if the court has already given judgement based upon the original evidence, such judgement may not be set aside, but the witnesses must pay the value of the subject matter of the judgement to the persons against whom judgement has been given. ● Article 81. Failure to establish the principle claim does not imply failure to establish a claim subsidiary thereto. Example:- A person states that A owes a sum of money to B and that he has the surety of A. Such person will be obliged to pay the sum in question if A repudiates the debt and B demands payment. ● Article 82. If the validity of a condition is established, the validity of anything dependent thereon must also be established. ● Article 83. A condition must be observed as far as possible. ● Article 84. Any promise dependent upon a condition is irrevocable upon such condition being fulfilled. Example:- A person tells A to sell a certain thing to B and informs A he will pay him in the event of B failing to do so, and B does in fact fail so to do. The person making the promise is obliged to pay the money. ● Article 85. The enjoyment of a thing is the compensating factor for any liability attaching thereto; that is to say, in the event of a thing being destroyed, the person to whom such thing belongs must suffer the loss and conversely may enjoy any advantages attaching thereto. Example:- An animal is returned by reason of an option for defect. The vendor may not charge any fee on account of the use of the animal, because if it had been fallen upon the purchaser. ● Article 86. Remuneration and liability to make good loss do not run together. ● Article 87. Disadvantage is an obligation accompanying enjoyment. That is to say, a person who enjoys a thing must submit to the disadvantages attaching thereto. ● Article 88. The burden is in proportion to the benefit and the benefit to the burden. ● Article 89. The responsibility for an act falls upon the author thereof; it does not fall upon the person ordering such act to be performed, provided that such person does not compel the commission thereof. ● Article 90. If a person performs any act personally and is implicated therein with the person who is the cause thereof, the person performing such act is responsible thereof. Example:- A digs a well in the public highway and B causes C's animal to fall therein and to be destroyed. B is responsible thereof and no liability rests with the person who dug the well. ● Article 91. An act allowed by law cannot be made the subject of a claim to compensation. Example:- An animal belonging to A falls into a well which B has dug on his own property held in absolute ownership and such animal is destroyed . No compensation can be claimed. ● Article 92. A person who performs an act, even though not intentionally, is liable to make good any loss caused thereby. ● Article 93. A person who is the cause of an act being performed is not liable to make good any loss caused by such act unless he has acted intentionally. ● Article 94. No liability attaches in connection with offences of or damage caused by animals of their own accord. ● Article 95. Any order given for dealing with the property of any other person held in absolute ownership is void. ● Article 96. No person may deal with the property of another held in absolute ownership without suchperson's permission. ● Article 97. No person may take another person's property without some legal reason. ● Article 98. Any change is the cause of the ownership of a thing held in absolute ownership is equivalent to a change in that thing itself. ● Article 99. Any person who hastens the accomplishment of a thing before its due time, is punished by being deprived thereof. ● Article 100. If any person seeks to disavow any act performed by himself, such attempt is entirely disregarded.